


In Heat

by NukaSarah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Guilty Pleasures, Inspired by Fanart, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaSarah/pseuds/NukaSarah
Summary: OK so this is my first smut and maybe a little biased to my own favourites I'm sorry lmao.This was inspired by the artwork by @Tiddywatch1on twitter, she's such a good artists and I implore you go give her a follow.Also I'm trying to space this all on mobile so if it seems a little all over the place in paragraph size, that's why.Anyway enjoy! I'm open to criticism.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	In Heat

Catra was.... Uncomfortable.

Brightmoon, whilst now her home, took some getting used to. It was bright, as the name would imply, everything glistened and sparkled. The buildings, the plants, the people. It was still new, somehow, she thought as she fiddled with her hair.  
Perching herself on the bed she shared in Adora's room, she realised her hair had gotten a little longer.

"Has it really been that long?" she thought to herself.  
Admittedly a norm has taken shape, the planned '1 last best friend squad road trip' as it was called was postponed as 'Sparkles' realised she was kind of the Queen and had Royal duties to attend to. This left her busy, Bow busy, Adora busy, and Catra is... Lonely.

Sure she had time on her hands, even was starting to start a more genuine friendship with Scorpia, when she's not also busy rebuilding her kingdom, Double trouble is no where to be found, Melog roamed the Whispering woods these days, something was missing.  
Laying down on their bed she sighed, it was sad yet agitated, racking her brain for answers she could feel the sheets against her hands. They were soft, smooth but far from weak, like Adora. God, Adora.

She could smell her on the sheets and it made her heart glow, she felt warm and safe, then warmer and warmer still. Jolting her eyes open she grabbed the front of her shirt and fanned herself.

"That's... Weird" she muttered, sitting up and scratching her thigh that for some reason had become a little uncomfortable where it was, it left a warm prang where her hand once was like it was still placed there.  
Sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed, she unbuttoned the top 3 buttons, she preferred these loose button shirts, less restrictive than her uniforms from before.

A sharp 2 knocks on the door snapped her back to reality, clearing her throat she yelled a "Yeah?"  
The door opened and in stepped Adora, well, She-ra, but to Catra that's still Adora.  
She was a hot mess, hair out of place, breathing relatively heavily and sweaty. Catra could smell her from across the room but she wasn't disgusted, it was weird.

"Hey!" Adora beamed "Just knocking to make sure you weren't indecent, you doing alright?"  
"Why? We're you expecting me to be indecent when you got back?" Catra replied, voice honeyed and smirk wide.  
"No, it's just manners" Adora took a few steps towards her, beginning to tower over Catra already.  
"Why? Do you want to do that for me?"  
Adoras confident face out matched Catra's causing her to flush a dark pink and avert her eyes.  
"What? No! Shut up, that- Gah!"

Something sparked in Catra and it was new, like her feelings for Adora had always been but way WAY more.  
Adora just laughed, stepped closer again, now right in front on Catra, looking down.  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, 'much', let me make it up to you"

Adora placed her hand on Catras cheek, turning her to face her and she kissed her softly, so so softly. It took her a second to realise what was happening but Catras mind sparked and burst into realisation. 

"There!" She screamed internally "That!"

Catra quickly wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, a feat difficult thanks to She-ra's broader form, pulling herself up and kissing back hard, like it's something she had been craving all her life, she was burning from head to toe.

They parted, Catra briefly breathed in before plunging forward again like she was submerging in water, this time emitting a breathless moan that she was too alight to be embarrassed about.  
Panting, they parted, she slide her arms from Adora and flopped down onto her back on the bed. Adora quietly sat next to her, taken aback by the abrasive attitude.

"Wow" she breathed "are you OK? Because, wow"  
Gritting her teeth, Catra realised her actions and grasped the sheets tightly.  
"More! I need morth-"  
Slapping a hand on her mouth she yelped and scurried up the bed curling up on the pillow  
"Oh, Catra did you-" Adora snorted, the smile on her face unavoidable "Did you just bite your tongue?"  
Catra turned her head ever so slightly, a tear in one eye, causing Adora to drop her smile and slide up the bed, leaning over her injured lover.

"Catra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Somethings bothering you, right? Please tell me"  
Catra removed her hand from her mouth, Adora hanging over her, so close, she could smell her, and her stupid stupid stupid beautiful face was so close. Catra was burning up, heart racing, nervous just curious, like she was going to explode.

"I need you" she muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
"Need to me to what?"  
"I. Need. You. Dummy." Catras cheeks where a deep red, fidgeting, she looked up at Adora, the larger form making Catra feel smaller. Usually she hated this level of vulnerability but right now, she craved it.  
"I'm, urgh! God you're lucky I love you. I-" gritting her teeth she looked Adora in the eye.  
"Think I'm in heat and need you to help me with that"

The equation clicked in Adora's head, Catra is more clingy today, she's 'in heat', she's part cat. Oh...  
It was Adora's turn to flush a bright pink, she felt a prang throughout her body, tensing her arms a little.  
"You're sure? Because we haven't done, you know , 'it' properly before"

"Yes, Adora, I usually sort this out myself but I need you right now. Gah do I have to spell it out to you?!"  
"No no I no I get it" Adora leaned back and straddled Catras legs  
"What would you like me to do?"  
Catra unbuttoned her shirt fully, throwing it aside, Adora watching every second.  
"Do the same, and kiss me"

Silently she nodded, Adora threw off the top part of her outfit and put it aside, leaning down Catra's physique and gently placing her lips against Catra's.  
Catra sighed a happy sigh, running her hands through Adora's long blonde hair, mind racing with possibilities of Adora transformed state.  
Catras, her fire reignited, applied force.  
Her lips moving faster and harder, grabbing Adora's arm and placing it on her inner thigh, causing her to purr.

"You like that, hmm?" Adora breathed between quick fire kisses  
Catra only let out a happy squeal and raised her legs to lock them around Adora's waist.  
"More" Catra panted "More"  
She grew hot and dizzy, fire and lightning in her core, she could feel Adora's core against hers and it made her sweat. She always assumed Adora's was packing but She-ra was... bigger.  
"Adora" Catra begged "Adora, I want it, I want you, please"

"Do you want to get completely naked too?" Adora's voice was so gentle and kind, it was so unfair, how could someone so soft drive her so wild. Catra nodded, shakily placing her hands on her hips to pull her pants down.

"It's OK kitten I got you" Adora whispered, causing a shiver to crawl down Catra's spine. Her mind raced further, she called me kitten, she thought as she quietly let out a consenting nod, covering her burning cheeks.  
Adora grasped Catra's pants and underwear, sliding them down slowly, Catra's legs burned at the touch, aching, wanting.

Catra watched Adora climb off her, put the clothes aside and take off her own. She stood there, a model of a goddess. Scars, muscles, sweat, failsafe adorning her chest and a larger than expected dick. 

"Ok Catra, you're the judge, what do you think?" 

"It's not going to fit" Catra's reply was sharp and dry, her eyes wide at the fact that She-ra's form does indeed increase that size. 

Adora brimmed with confidence, stepping forth her mouth grew to a smirk, she crawled up the bed to Catra and parted her legs, her hands brushing against Catra's inner thighs.  
"Oh it'll fit, but we just need to make sure you're ready for it, hmm?

Adora slide a hand down Catra's stomach, placing a firm finger at the top of her folds. She paused and Catra ached, twitched, her breath hitched.  
Adora's finger slide down, turned and pressed inside Catra, causing her to sink down into the pillow and groan.

Sliding out Catra whined, before letting out a deep breath as Adora's finger pressed right up to her palm.  
"A-dora , please ugh"

"Shh Catra I know, don't worry we have all evening"  
She gave Catra a warm smile, eyes locking as she started a slow rhythm.  
Catra breath followed the pattern, she felt her skin crawl as her back arched ever so slightly, she gripped the sheets gently and moaned. 

"Adora oh god Adora" She couldn't break eye contact, Adora was her world right now, making her feel things she'd felt before but in such new and exciting ways.  
Adoras paces quickened, causing Catra to flinch and moan a little louder, her head became clouded and her legs quivered.  
Adora pressed her thumb on her clit and began rubbing in circles, matching the rhythm of her fingers. Catra yelled in surprise, her breath quickened and she threw her head back.

"Fuck! Fuck Adora mmph I'm gunna cum oh fu!"  
She was cut short by a feeling of emptiness, like a jolt she snapped back and saw Adora has removed her hand  
"What are you doing?!" panting widlt, Catra was still riding high but the way she was denied left her desperate.  
"On your side kitten, you're ready"

Adora's smirk was cruel, dominating, and she was ready too. Her dick was resting against Catra's slickness, hot, heavy and throbbing.  
Catra gulped and obeyed, rolling onto her right side, covering her face with a hand to hide her nervousness.  
Adora pressed the head against Catra folds, parting them and slowly sliding the head in.  
Catra whimpered out of the exciting new feeling and a little but of fear at its size.  
"Are you OK? Just say and I'll pull out"  
Adora's voice was low, quiet, it made Catras ears twitch and burn. 

Giving an acknowledging nod, Catra gripped the pillow as Adora pushed the girth in.  
Catra groaned, bit her lip and quietly swore, not that Adora could see this.  
"God you're... Wow, Catra" Adora places her hand on Catras head, gently rubbing her hair reassuringly. "I'm going to start, OK?"  
Catra bit the pillow and let out a 'mmhmm', huffing through her noise as she could feel every inch of Adora.

Adora slowly paced herself, groaning a little at how wet Catra really was, she thought about how long Catra must have needed this and how that was actually kind of hot.  
Her pace was slow but firm, a gentle slap being made on contact, Catra whimpered and moaned, still covering her face even as Adora got faster.  
"Catra"

Adora stopped, just the head was inside as Catra moved her hand to see Adora looking down at her.  
"Let me hear you"  
She was firm, demanding, in control. When did that happen? Catra thought, alongside Adora's request. Gingerly she slide onto her back, legs either side of Adora. Her hands still covered her mouth.

Adora lifted Catra's legs onto her shoulders, gently taking her by the wrists to remove her hands from her face and interlocking their fingers. She gave a warm smile, Catra knew Adora would not hurt her. Letting her guard down she smiled back, giving her lovers hands a gently squeeze.

Adora pushed herself back in gently, watching Catra's head roll back and released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her moans were small, like whimpers, pleas, gasps. As Adora's pace quickened she would twitch, pant, groan, until Adora was putting that enhanced stamina into practise.

Their bodies slapped together, bed creaking and voices singing.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck Adora God fuck!"  
"Catra, I love you so much Catra"  
"I lov- ugh- I Fuck!"  
This is what Catra needed, what she desired, Adora. All of her. Her touch, her smell , her love, to mate with her.  
"Catra, Catra I can't hold-"  
"Do it, god please, do it"

Catra snapped a hand free from Adora and started rubbing her clit wildly, she was moaning and rolling, back arching and falling rapidly. She looked into Adora's clear blue eyes with an expression that says 'I love you too' before screwing her face up and clenching. 

Adora watched her girlfriend beneath her crumble as she came, unable to stand it any longer she held Catra's remaining hand tightly and came herself. They rode the wave, the high, together, panting and huffing to catch what little fresh air was remaining.  
Catra lifted her now heavy legs around Adora's waist, pulling her as close as possible, as Adora collapsed on top of her. 

Without even saying a word, the looked at each other, laughed a little and smiled.  
"I know you do" Adora whispered as she kissed Catra. Her kiss was met with a welcome return and a warm, satisfied purr.


End file.
